Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object forming liquid, a three-dimensional object forming liquid set, a three-dimensional object producing method, and a three-dimensional object.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been proposed inkjet stereolithography techniques of forming a three-dimensional object by forming an image at a necessary portion of the object by an inkjet method using a liquid photo-curable resin, and stacking up layers of such images. In the inkjet stereolithography techniques, there is proposed a method of simultaneously forming a support member made of a different material from that of a three-dimensional object to prevent deformation or fall of the three-dimensional object during three-dimensional formation thereof (see, e.g., Japanese Patent (JP-B) Nos. 4366538 and 4908679).
Recently, there have been increasing needs for gel-state or soft three-dimensional objects having stereoscopic fine structures, such as medical organ models and scaffoldings for cells used in regenerative medicine. However, there have not yet been provided three-dimensional object producing methods that can reproduce complicated fine structures from three-dimensional data. Particularly, organ models used for medical procedure trainings, etc. include complicated internal structures such as vessel structures such as blood vessels inside the organs, and tumor portions, and it is very difficult to produce such organ models with molds.